


You hit me once, I hit you back

by Omness



Series: DBH rarepair week prompts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance, feisty people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omness/pseuds/Omness
Summary: Somehow Gavin finds himself kissing Sixty in the middle of an argument. Gavin expects to be punched in return, that's not he gets.





	You hit me once, I hit you back

**Author's Note:**

> This is for dbhrarepair week, the prompt is First Kiss.

Gavin didn’t even know what he and Sixty were arguing about at this point. They were both standing less than a foot apart in a dark back alley of some 24/7 convenience store and yelling at each other. He thinks it started with a disagreement about the case they were currently on, but now they were just shouting insults at each other. Though Gavin was totally in the right.

Honestly though, if Gavin was in his right mind, he’d probably be impressed with himself at how he managed to push Sixty through his 3 stages of anger. First, irritation, with sharper than usual remarks and furrowed brows. Second, emotional denial: angry, but trying to cover it with non-emotional machine-like responses. Now Sixty was at stage three, wordless rage quickly followed by barely controlled yelling with sharp and wide gestures.

The third stage was kind of impressive really. The strong emotion really lit up Sixty’s face and set a fire in his eyes. So wrapped up in emotion, Sixty lowered his guard and his concern about seeming too ‘human’ evaporated and his motions seemed more natural. He was magnetic really and Gavin found himself tuning out Sixty’s words as he watched him move, his eyes being drawn towards the androids mouth as it shaped the words of Sixty’s argument. Gavin’s mind seemed to depart his body for a moment and he went up on his tiptoes and leaned forward to place his lips against Sixty’s in a quick peck.

Then Gavin’s world came crashing down as he realized what he did, rocking back on his heels.  _ He had kissed Sixty _ . They didn’t have that kind of relationship! No matter how attractive Gavin found Sixty the android probably hated him based on the way they always sniped and argued with each other. So what should he do now? Apologize? Act like it never happened? Punch Sixty in the face to even out the cosmic balance?

Gavin was so busy internally freaking out that he barely noticed the look of shock on Sixty’s face. His eyes almost comically wide, his mouth left open. His face then shuttered closed and his LED swirled yellow as he seemed to be thinking about something, Gavin was about to bite out a ‘Boy, that really shut you up didn’t it?’ when his back hit the brick behind him, and Sixty pressed against him.

Gavin barely managed a gasp as one of Sixty’s hands grasped his jaw, forcing him to look up at Sixty’s hard brown eyes. “You’re not done,” Sixty whispered. Then Sixty crashed his lips against Gavin’s, causing Gavin to wince.

Gavin’s mind stuttered to a standstill, his eyes slamming shut on instinct.  _ Sixty was kissing him? _ This was unbelievable. This sparked a hope Gavin didn’t know he even had. This was…

Terrible.

Sixty was a terrible kisser. Apparently romance was a foreign concept in his supercomputer of a brain because he kissed like it was a fight he was trying to win. He bit harshly against Gavin’s lips before squeezing his fingers against Gavin’s jaw so he was forced to open his mouth. Then Sixty stuck his tongue in Gavin’s mouth and worked on proclaiming it his own while Gavin choked for a second against the highly chemical taste.

Despite the whole unromance and the shock of the kiss, Gavin had a large undercurrent of amusement going through him.  _ Of course _ this would be how Sixty would kiss. Moving forward full throttle with unerring confidence to hide the fact he had no clue what he was doing.

Deciding to do the best with what he had, Gavin wrapped an arm around Sixty’s waist while the other went up so he could curl his hand into the hair at the back of Sixty’s head. Then he did his best in guiding Sixty into actions that would be more enjoyable, tapping a finger against Sixty’s head whenever he was doing something too uncomfortable.

Finally, they broke apart, Gavin heaving for breath as Sixty studied him with hooded eyes and wiped Gavin’s spit from his lips. Once Gavin got enough of his breath back he started to chuckle.

“Well, that was not what I expected to happen, not at all.” Gavin murmured. Then Gavin shook himself, becoming serious for a moment. “So what happens from here?”

Sixty frowned slightly. “Isn’t it obvious? We do other things people in romantic relationships do. Go on dates, maybe live together, have sex.”

Gavin huffed slightly, but looked with as sincere an expression as he could into Sixty’s probing eyes. “Is that what you want then? To start a romantic relationship?”

“Is that not what you want?” Sixty asked. A crease forming between his brows.

“We’re talking about you right now, mister I-would-ignore-my-feelings-for-the-case.” Gavin said, crossing his arms. “Do you genuinely want this or do you just think it’ll make things easier?” Gavin looked away to avoid Sixty’s eyes, gazing down the trash-cluttered alley as his stomach twisted with what he was going to say next. “I’m fine with either. But I’d like to know whether this would be just a benefits thing or an actual relationship.”

There was silence at Gavin’s statement and Gavin looked back at Sixty to see what was going through his brain and was surprised to see Sixty’s LED a solid yellow while he bit his lip. But Gavin said nothing, letting Sixty sort through his thoughts.

After a few more moments, Sixty rolled his lips in for a moment before letting them go, his LED turning back to blue. He lifted up his hands and gently cupped Gavin’s face between them, his eyes settled on Gavin. And Gavin was struck by the weight of that gaze. It was like Gavin was the only existence in the whole world, the only thing worth focusing on.

“I want to be yours Gavin.” Sixty said seriously. “In whatever way you will have me. Whether that means only sex, or something more.”

Gavin felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest, a flush rising to his cheeks as he lifted up his hands to place them over Sixty’s. “I want all of you.” Gavin said. “Every little thing, whatever you’re willing to give me. In return I will be yours.”

Sixty smiled, something that was equally as fierce as it was happy. “Good. Then it’s settled.”

Gavin felt a dopey smile overcome his face as he gently pushed Sixty away. “Well now that we have that figured out, we should go back to the case, yeah? We’re still on the clock.”

Sixty nodded as he pulled back, his face returning to its neutral expression except for the hint of a smile at the edges of his lips. “Agreed. I suggest we return to the station and go over the recent information we gathered.”

“Alright. And after that maybe we can practice kissing some more.” Gavin said, straightening out his jacket as he started towards the end of alleyway.

“Was my performance not satisfactory?” Sixty’s asked with uncertainty, his voice following behind Gavin.

Gavin turned back to Sixty with a cheeky grin. “Let’s just say, there’s room for improvement.”

Sixty actually stopped, a small hurt frown on his face. “You think so?”

Gavin stopped too, and made his way back to Sixty. “Hey, look on the bright side.” He said, lifting his fist to place it against Sixty’s chest. “It means a lot more make-out sessions.”

“Is that so?” Sixty asked, raising an eyebrow. He then ducked down to place a kiss against Gavin’s cheek. “I guess I can accept that.”


End file.
